1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to scissors jacks such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,171 assigned to the assignee of the present application.
2. Description of Related Art
Scissors jacks are raised and lowered by rotating a screw which causes the jack to raise and lower. It is desirable in new cars to store scissor jacks in minimum spaces and in particular it is desirable to store such jacks within the spare tire rim of the vehicle. If a scissors jack is raised to a mid height position, it will generally store in the spare tire rim of a vehicle such as an automobile. However, one end of the screw will extend from the jack and, thus, the entire jack cannot be stored within the spare tire rim.